


satin soft

by eenimeeniminimo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Derealization, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I just want ranboo to be happy, Panic Attacks, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenimeeniminimo/pseuds/eenimeeniminimo
Summary: Sometimes family is an anarchist pig, a man who cannot die and an enderman who doesn't know his own mind.(Aka Philza, Techno and Ranboo drabbles to heal the soul)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 486





	1. Boundaries and borders

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the creators express discomfort with these kind of fics it will be taken down immediately :]

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Ranboo screamed, staring down the winged man, who only looked on with soft pity in his eyes. "IM A MONSTER. All I do is RUIN THINGS and BETRAY PEOPLE! It's IN MY NATURE." He could feel his mind burning as his eyes gazed deep into Phil's, "WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO NICE, IM EVIL." 

Ranboo stood, his breath coming in heavy puffs and his mind getting fuzzier and fuzzier as he maintained eye contact with the older man. Phil had a shocked expression on his face and his eyes were round with soft sympathy. 

"I'm a monster." Ranboo muttered again, "I'm a monster." he repeated, the words stick in his head like a broken record. "I'm evil, I'm a monster. I'm a monster. IM A-" 

"Ranboo." Phil's voice gently interrupted the hybrids frantic words, "Ranboo, you're not a monster mate. Who told you that?" 

"I'm- I'm an enderman hybrid Phil it's in my nature to- to attack to destroy. my head burns with it Phil I-" a small sob escaped Ranboo's mouth, "I don't want to be a monster, Phil." 

The silence stretched between the two. Ranboo looked down staring at his (ugly) long hands. In his peripheral, he could see Phil move towards him and he instinctively flinched back. But instead of any incoming attack, all he felt was a large wing wrap around his shoulders. it was warm and ranboos tired body melted into it. 

The two stood in silence for a second. Ranboo could feel his tired eyes begin to droop a bit when Phil's voice came from beside him. 

"Do you think techno is a monster ranboo?" Phil asked. Ranboo looked at the man in surprise. Phil's gaze gave nothing away but assured curiosity. 

"No of course not!" Ranboo exclaimed, shocked Phil would even ask that question. 

"Really? He's a piglin hybrid, you know? Surely that makes him a monster. I mean-" Phil's voice was smooth and his eyes blank, "Piglins only seek violence and gold, surely it's in his nature." 

Rnboo shook his head. Techno had been nothing but nice to the enderman hybrid. And as for gold, Techno was only ever selfless, giving Ranboo a golden Apple on his first day and asking him if he needed anything. 

"No!" he responded, "Phil he's never been anything but kind to me. Even if he is a piglin hybrid why - why would that make him evil? He's not evil, he's kind! To say he's a monster, it just isn't true!" Ranboo ranted, breathing heavily and glaring at the older man. 

Phil chuckled and Ranboo could feel his feathers twitching in amusement. When he looked at Ranboo his eyes were bright and full of warmth. 

"Exactly Ranboo. Techno is Techno. He isn't defined by what he is but by the acts he makes." Phil reached up a hand and ruffled the enderman hybrids hair, "It's not what you're born as that defines you, it's what you do in life." the winged man's nose scrunched, "Anyone who says otherwise is a stupid motherfucker and not worth listening to." a surprised laugh bubbled out of ranboo and Phil grinned at him. 

"But Phil," Ranboo started, "I do things that aren't right. Like-" the enderman hybrid looked down, "I don't like to make eye contact it- it makes my head fuzzy and burn and I get angry and I snap. but- but it's impolite to not look people in the eye?" he said unsurely. 

"Who defines what's right and what's wrong? Do what makes you feel comfortable and if people aren't happy with that it's on them." Phil responded calmly. "Besides," he said a secret smile in his tone, "you aren't the only one with quirks." 

"Did you know that Techno hates it when people touch his stuff?" Phil continued, "Or that Tommy hates being away from people, even for a short time? Even I have my boundaries." He lifted a huge dark wing, "I hate people touching these uninvited, it's not comfortable and it's okay to have these boundaries." Phil smiled softly, "You're not a monster for having slightly different comforts than the norm." 

Ranboo sat still for a moment, his head heavy with whizzing thoughts. 

"But I'm an enderman..." he muttered quietly. 

"And? So what?" Phil scoffed loudly, "It's up to you to define yourself not what you were born as okay? don't let other people tell you otherwise." Ranboo looked up the older man, who had a fiery spark in his gaze and shakily nodded. 

"Okay." Ranboo said, a small smile on his face. 

"Alright then!" Phil clapped his hands together, "I'm going to make dinner, you're welcome to join me unless you have something else planned?" the man asked. 

Ranboo stood still for a moment's unsure. He'd never been asked that before, usually people were too nervous to invite a creature like him round but- 

"I'd like that," he said simply and a smile graced his split face.


	2. Spiraling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a conversation with Dream, Ranboo can feel his head spiralling out beyond his control. Luckily. Certain pig man is there to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: derealisation, kinda panic attack?
> 
> If any of the creators express discomfort with this kind of fic it'll be taken down immediately :]

"It's not real. He isn't real. He's not in my head. I wouldn't do that. Would I? I wouldn't. But I don't know. I just betray everyone. I can't be trusted. Dream is in my head. He's in my head, my head, my head-" 

"Ranboo?" A deep voice shocked Ranboo out of his hurried ramble and he blinked as harsh sunlight streamed into his house. In the doorway stood the tall figure of Technoblade, scratching the back of his head abashedly. "I did try knockin' but you wouldn't answer and I was gettin worried so-" 

"Techno?" Ranboo interrupted the older man in a soft, featherlight voice. Techno frowned at him. 

"Yeah? What's up?" 

Ranboo blinked slowly and kneaded his hands together. He could see how the sunlight pooled around the man and into the dark room but he couldn't be sure if... 

He shook his head which was thick with fuzz. Of course, the man was there, he was real (right?) 

"N-nothing." He responded shakily. Techno gave him an odd look, hidden emotions glittering from his red eyes. 

"Okay?" Techno paused for a moment before reaching into one of his deep pockets. "I bought this for you." He said 

Stretching his hand out towards the enderman hybrid, a golden apple shone highlighted by the yellow sun behind. Cautiously Ranboo reached up and took it, making sure to keep eye contact with Techno as he did so. 

He nodded shakily. 

"Thanks." He murmured before biting into the apple. 

As he ate the looming pig man stared at him as if deep in thought. Ranboo shifted but tried to ignore him as the man's deep gaze stabbed into him. Once he was done an uncomfortable silence filled the room. 

He could see Techno move slightly from foot to foot and the man's jaw move as if he was considering asking a question before he shook head - seemingly frustrated. 

"Are you okay Ranboo?" Techno asked, hesitantly. When Ranboo deigned to answer Techno hurried on "Cause I heard yellin' comin from inside so I was just thinkin-" Techno paused awkwardly. 

Ranboo shook his head and looked down. despite his best efforts he could feel tears begin to slip down his split face. He tried to make them stop but they just began to fall harder and soon he was shaking with silent sobs. 

"Ah- uh- You're upset uh- Do you- Do you want me to go get Phil or?" The pig man's voice sounded slightly panicked and his words came awkward and fast. 

Ranboo shook his head and shoved his head into his knees, still shaking. 

"Shit- fuck- uh- What would Phil do?" Techno muttered under his breath. 

Ranboo couldn't respond. His head felt fuzzy and heavy like it was full of hot tar and feathers. Behind his hot heavy eyes his mind was spinning with so many thoughts he couldn't keep up- he couldn't keep up. 

Ranboo was a failure. Ranboo didn't know yesterday from today. Ranboo betrayed and hurt. He didn't even know what was real anymore. 

Ranboo's hands tightened around his thin arms. 

What was he gonna do? Techno and Phil were gonna kick him out. He was useless- a failure. He deserved to be treated this way- 

Ranboos thoughts were halted when he felt a stiff awkward arm wrap around his shoulders and he felt pulled inside a heavy warm fabric. 

The fuzziness in his head began to fade and was replaced by a soft and gentle warmth. The arm around his shoulder was awkward, but inviting and he could feel his thoughts finally stop their dizzying spin. 

"I'm not the best with uh- like this emotion stuff." Ranboo could feel Techno's low voice rumble from his chest, "That's more Phil's area of expertise." Despite himself, Ranboo let out a small stuffy laugh. 

He was so tired, his body just wanted to rest. 

Techno's cape over his shoulders felt like a thick blanket and his eyes were begging for him to close them. 

"What's goin on Ranboo? If you wanna say?" Ranboo's eyes fell open again at the rumble of a voice. He shook his head. 

"It's stupid. Don't worry about it." He said his voice thick and tight. 

"Try me," Techno responded, his voice still and calm. "Look, I'm the last guy that can judge you, alright?" 

a comfortable silence spread between the two as Ranboo considered his options. 

He should keep it a secret, keep Techno safe and away from his dangerous mind. That would be most logical but- 

But Ranboo was so tired of it and he just wanted to let it all go so before his tired brain could catch up the words tumbled out 

"My memory isn't the best techno, you know? That's why I keep a book of things that I've done and usually, that's enough, it should be enough. But recently I can't tell what's a memory and what I'm imagining and it's so- I'm so lost." Ranboo paused considering his next words. 

"And like, I hear dreams voice-" 

"Dream?" Techno murmured half to himself. Ranboo nodded. 

"Dream. I hear him tell me stuff that I swear I didn't do like-" he paused and looked up at the pig man, "Promise you won't be mad?" Technos eyebrows rose in surprised but he haltingly nodded. 

"Deam said I blew up the community house." He could feel techno stiffen against him and rushed to explain himself, "But I don't remember doing that at all and it's not in my memory book and surely that would be something I would write in my memory book. And it makes me wonder am I the traitor? Am I dangerous? But I just can't trust myself!" The enderman hybrid half yelled the last words in his frustration. 

He looked up at the pig man who was looking down at him with dark eyes. 

"Dream." The pig man repeated, his voice was dark but gave nothing away. Ranboo nodded in confusion. 

Techno sighed and looked up at the wooden ceiling. 

"Look Ranboo. I ain't the best with words, I'm more of an action kinda guy but I know you. And you wouldn't do this. Dream-" the pig man's nose wrinkled, "Dream talks a load of shit to a load of people and he's talkin shit to you." when Techno looked down at Ranboo, his eyes were warm, "You are a good person Ranboo, one of the best I saw in fact. Too good maybe. You wouldn't do this." 

Techno ruffled Ranboo's hair, "If he ever speaks to you again, or you're ever thinking this again I want you to come to speak to me alright? I let you into my home, hell Phil has adopted you- he has a thing for pitiful orphan children apparently- both of us are here for you, alright?" 

Ranboo nodded stiltedly and Techno grinned before sighing. "It does mean the end of retirement though." Ranboo tilted his head, confused. "How so?" 

Techno's grin was wide and sharp, "Well looks like we got a green bitch to kill." 

Ranboo looked up and he couldn't help but smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANT SOME GODDAMN FLUFF IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?


End file.
